


P.O.S - Naoto Turned Into A Goth

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [20]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Naoto and Marie, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Naoto ends her day as her usual self, starting her new life as a newly designed Goth for Marie.





	P.O.S - Naoto Turned Into A Goth

One cloudy day, Marie followed Naoto home from Junes, trying to see what she was up to. Naoto was holding a book in her hands tightly as she walked calmly down the street. Marie kept following, trying to not be suspicious. She followed till Naoto entered the house, shutting the door quick. Marie approached the door, looking for a spare key till she found one under a plant next to the welcome mat. She took it and entered quietly, looking around.  
“Why was she in such a hurry?” Marie whispered to herself.  
She looked around more, seeing Naoto’s shoes untidily on the floor.  
“Huh.” Marie said, heading towards the living room.  
She peeked her head round the door, seeing Naoto sat on her double sofa, her back to the door. Marie was unable to see what Naoto was doing. Marie crouched to the ground, trying to get to the side of the sofa to get a better angle. She moved quietly, surprised Naoto hadn’t noticed her yet from her movements and sounds. She peeked over the arm of the chair, seeing Naoto reading the book she was carrying, headphones against her ears. Her legs were crossed and her face dark red as her eyes moved left to right slowly, reading the book.  
“Must be something hot...” Marie commented.  
She wanted to get a closer look to at least see what Naoto was reading. She tried to look at the book, seeing just a foot. Marie was confused, trying to read some of the words. But all she could make out was the title of the book: 'Journey as a foot slave.’ Naoto’s eyes were so fixated on the book, biting her lip gently embarrassed. Marie could tell it was like a biography book. Naoto turned the page gently, her legs moving closer together.  
“This... Isn't like me at all...” She spoke to herself, listening to what was on the headphones.  
“What's she listening to...?” Marie questioned.  
She moved closer to her, concerned Naoto hasn’t noticed her.  
“Naoto?” Marie spoke softly. “... Is she even aware of anything around her?”  
It seemed all of her attention was on the book.  
“O-Oh my...” Naoto moaned softly, turning the page again.  
She kept reading, smiling happily as Marie sighed, wondering what was going through Naoto’s head.  
“Naoto, do you feelings for me?” She questioned.  
She watched Naoto go red more as she moaned, shaking a little.  
“Th-This is so embarrassing...” Naoto giggled cutely.  
Marie sighed, taking a deep breath.  
“Naoto!” She yelled, trying to get Naoto’s attention.  
This worked, Naoto jumping and screaming in fright. She was dark red in the face, throwing the book across the room.  
“M-M-Marie!?” Naoto screamed in surprise.  
“... Yo.” Marie chuckled nervously.  
“Wh-What are you doing in my house!?” Naoto shook.  
“You seemed off today.” Marie smiled warmly. “Wanted to know you were ok.”  
“I-I...” Naoto stuttered, trying to calm down. “I'm ok!”  
She stood up, slapping her face gently to get rid of the blush.  
“I-I-I-I need to be alone!” Naoto cried out.  
“Are you sure?” Marie questioned.  
“Yes!” Naoto yelled, running to the door. “Th-This way!”  
Marie was concerned.  
“If you want, I could call Rise or Kanji...” Marie said.  
“No!” Naoto shouted, breathing slowly. “No... Thank you.”  
She put on a fake smile as Marie looked away, crossing her arms.  
“... A-Alright. No need to be a jerkface.” She sighed.  
Naoto looked down, scratching her head, so embarrassed.  
“I... I didn't mean to be... Sorry Marie.” She apologised. “I just... I-I-I... Didn't expect someone to just break into my house.”  
“... I’ll go.” Marie said.  
Naoto watched her leave as she gulped.  
“You... Didn't see what I was reading... Right?” Naoto asked.  
“Nope.” Marie lied  
“Good, good... I was reading... A very important detective autobiography.” Naoto lied.  
“Can I see?” Marie asked.  
“No!” Naoto yelled before covering her mouth. “I mean... I-I threw it somewhere and I don't know where.”  
She chuckled nervously. Marie walked back into the living and picked up the book. Naoto ran towards her, snatching the book off her, holding it tight. She panted, so embarrassed.  
“Naoto.” Marie just said, crossing her arms.  
“Um... That wasn't it! That was a different book! Let me go find that book I was reading. Y-You turn around and get a drink!” Naoto said, putting on a fake smile.  
Marie nodded, walking into the kitchen to help herself to a drink. Naoto was about to hide the book, though she felt like she wanted to read it more. Naoto sweated a little, sitting back down. She read her book, unable to resist. She was so turned on by the book as she moaned, turning the page with her face dark red.  
“So... So hot...” Naoto talked to herself.  
Her mind was so deep into the book, everything starting to be replaced by the books words. She ignored everything as Marie walked back in, confused.  
“Naoto?” Marie questioned.  
Naoto just smiled in happiness, drooling on her lap. Marie called out her name again, walking in front of Naoto.  
“Naoto?” She repeated.  
Naoto looked at Marie weakly, seeing her feet in striped socks. Naoto just stared biting her lip.  
“O-Oh my...” Naoto moaned.  
“... Naoto?” Marie said again, waving her hand in front of Naoto.  
Naoto blinked, as she looked at Marie. She just screamed, throwing the book at Marie’s chest.  
“Ahhh! M-M-Mistress?” Naoto screamed before covering her mouth, dark red and shaking.  
“... Are you ok?” Marie asked.  
“Yes Mistress Marie!” Naoto gulped, covering my mouth again.  
Marie smiled weakly, wondering what was going on with Naoto. She felt like she could use the company and support though.  
“... Wanna have a sleep over?” Marie smiled.  
“Yes please.” Naoto immediately replied. “Oh I-I mean... Yes... We can do...”  
She looked down at the book on the floor as Marie picked it up, reading. Marie read, seeing it was an erotic foot fetish novel, telling the story about a foot slave to a Mistress. Naoto shook in embarrassment, trying to stop Marie.  
“Oh wow, didn't expect you to get this type of erotica.” Marie smiled.  
“I...” Naoto stuttered, blushing more. “Um...”  
Naoto looked down at Marie’s striped socks.  
“What other fetishes do you have?” Marie asked, crouching down to her level.  
“Um... None!” Naoto yelled.  
“Tell the truth and I'll let you sniff.” Marie teased, smiling. “They're really smelly.”  
She wiggled her feet as Naoto’s eyes widened.  
“I... N-No no... I shouldn't do this Mistress Marie. It's not... I'm not...” Naoto stuttered, pleading. “Just... L-Leave... P-Please...”  
“Tell me.” Marie smiled more.  
“Feet and being dominated and humiliated ok?!” Naoto cried, shaking.  
Marie moved in, kissing Naoto on the cheek. This made Naoto gasp, looking into Marie’s eyes.  
“I'm here for you.” Marie smiled.  
“... D-Don't tell anyone... Please...” Naoto begged.  
“I won't. Promise.” Marie replied.  
“Thank you... Thank you so much...” Naoto thanked.  
Naoto smiled weakly as she curled up. Marie reached down and pulled her sock off, throwing it on the sofa. Naoto looked as Marie smiled.  
“You can smell it.” Marie responded.  
“I... Don't feel... Comfortable.” Naoto replied, looking away.  
“Why not?” Marie questioned.  
“I-It's embarrassing.” She cried. “This isn't what someone like me should be like!”  
“There’s nothing wrong with who you are.” Marie said. “That's like saying I shouldn't be a lesbian.”  
She moved closer, kissing Naoto on the lips gently. This made Naoto shake, pushing her away as Marie giggled.  
“If you don't mind, I'm gonna go shower.” Marie grinned, making herself at home.  
“O-Ok... Towels in the bathroom cupboard.” Naoto replied.  
Marie smiled, heading upstairs as Naoto watched her. She looked back at Marie’s sock on the couch. It seemed so tempting and tantalizing. Naoto bit her lip, grabbing it and sniffing deeply as she moaned. Her eyes crossed as she sniffed and rubbed the sweat over her face. She laid down, moaning happily, feeling so entranced as her mind wandered to a fantasy of herself smelling her love: Rise’s socks. She moaned her name out.

Meanwhile, Marie began to shower.  
“This is stranger then when I got Margaret all those smut novels.” She chuckled.

Naoto kept sniffing, drooling and going mindless. She kept moaning Rise’s name though she looked at Marie’s. Her feet smelt so amazing, maybe... Even better than Rise’s. Naoto felt between her legs, shaking in desire, her thoughts of Rise slowly transformed to Marie. Naoto moaned Marie’s name now, thinking of her sweaty Goth soles. Marie overheard her moaning, leaping out the show and running downstairs nude, her pale skin dripping wet.  
“You ok?!” Marie asked worried.  
She just saw Naoto panting on the sofa, dark red with Marie’s sock over her face.  
“My Gothic Mistress Marie...” Naoto moaned softly, panting.  
“Naoto...?” Marie questioned.  
“Yes... Marie?” Naoto giggled, looking over Marie’s nude, wet body, sniffing her sock more.  
“... Are you... Ok?” Marie asked.  
“Oh I am better than ok...” Naoto smiled, moving over on one side of the couch. “Come sit on the sofa you sexy Goth.”  
“I-I'm dripping wet and nude.” Marie replied.  
“I don't mind. I'm dripping wet too.” Naoto teased, smiling happily.  
Marie chuckled, sitting next to Naoto, blushing softly.  
“You sure you're ok?” Marie asked again.  
“Better... Better than ok...” Naoto smiled, kissing Marie’s cheek making her blush even more.  
“Oh Marie...” Naoto moaned. “I never knew how... Attractive you looked.”  
“Thank you.” Marie smiled.  
“I...” Naoto smiled, lifting Marie’s legs up, putting her gothic feet on her lap, dark red. “I was thinking about you...”  
Naoto noticed Marie’s barefeet, how soft and pale they were. She looked at her black painted nails, smiling more.  
“Sexy...” Naoto moaned.  
Marie blushed as Naoto began to kiss her soles lovingly, unable to control herself. She licked up and nice and slow, giving her gothic feet so much love. Marie moaned, her feet arching forward.  
“Do you like them?” Marie blushed more.  
“I love them!” Naoto moaned, licking more.  
“U-Um... Do you like me?” Marie asked softly.  
“Of course I do!” Naoto immediately replied. “I like you a lot!”  
Marie smiled, wiggling her toes, having an idea.  
“Would you ever let me give you a make over?” Marie asked.  
“A-A makeover?” Naoto looked up, chuckling. “... We could do it now if you want.”  
“Great!” Marie cheered.  
“What... Kind of makeover?” Naoto questioned, stopping her foot worship.  
“Goth makeover.” Marie grinned.  
“O-Oh... You don't like me like this?” Naoto smiled weakly.  
“I do.” Marie smiled. “I just think you'd be a cute Goth.”  
Naoto thought to herself, looking at Marie’s nude body.  
“O-Okay...” She blushed. “Let's do it! Have you got your makeup box with you?”  
Marie stood up, grabbing her bag from the front door and returning. She sat back down in front of Naoto, getting her equipment out. She began to apply black eye liner and shadow. She then applied black lipstick onto her lips. Naoto just looked into Marie’s eyes blushing. Marie smiled, pulling out some dark purple hair dye. Naoto gulped, watching Marie dye her blue hair, messing with it.  
“M-My hair...” Naoto blushed, sounding worried.  
Marie just lifted her barefoot up to Naoto’s face as she continued to work on her hair. Naoto started licking softly.  
“Mistress finds you perfect.” She giggled. “You'll be a perfect Goth.”

After a while, Marie finished working on Naoto, turning her into a Goth. She inspected Naoto, smiling.  
“You look amazing!” She cheered.  
“I... Do? Can I see?” Naoto asked, nervous and confused.  
Marie nodded, handing her a mirror. Naoto looked in the mirror, black lipstick and black eye liner with shadow. Her hair was now dark purple in a gothic hairstyle with a Goth collar round her neck.  
“Perfect.” Marie smiled.  
“I... Don't really look much like myself anymore.” Naoto said.  
“Hey... You're beautiful to me.” Marie smiled.  
She leaned in to kiss Naoto. This time however, Naoto just kissed back smiling. She felt her new styled hair, smiling.  
“I kinda like it.” Naoto smiled. “What... What would everyone else think?”  
“Heh, others would like it.” Marie smiled. “You look great. And don’t worry! I’ll help you.”  
Naoto smiled, nuzzling Marie.  
“S-So... What now?” Naoto asked shyly.  
“We go clubbing!” Marie cheered.  
“O-Oh... U-Um... Never been clubbing.” Naoto blushed.  
“Don’t worry!” Marie smiled more. “I'll show ya!”  
She grabbed Naoto’s hands, pulling her close to herself. Naoto blushed more, the first day as a newly born Goth girl...  



End file.
